Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge having movable shaft and equipped to an electronic device and having a plurality movable shafts moving with rotation of the electronic device to prevent a display of the electronic device from damaging or breaking during the rotation.
Description of the Related Art
As IT industry rapidly develops, electronic information processing device develops from desktops to portable electron equipment, such as portable laptops and even tablets, smartphone or wearable devices. Display devices of these electronic devices also develops from rigid display to flexible display. The flexible display includes a glass substrate coated with a flexible plastic layer and has bendable, fordable and extensile characteristics. The flexible display is applied to hand phones, tablets and wearable devices.
Conventional hinges for these electronic devices have different shafts mounted to display and main body respectively. The display and the main body rotate simultaneously through a transmission mechanism. The conventional hinges are often fixed. However, when the electronic devices are opened or closed, the shafts may move. The movement of the shafts may cause damages or deformation of the display.